1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting dummy video sync and audio signals in an optical disc player such as a DVD player, adapted to transmit to a television, audio signals read/reproduced from an audio-only optical disc such as a CD, an optical disc recorded with MP3 audio data, or a DVD Audio disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, optical discs capable of recording a large quantity of high-quality video and audio data, such as DVDs, have been developed and made commercially available.
In association with such optical discs, optical disc players such as DVD players have also been developed and made commercially available. Such optical disc players serve to read/reproduce video and audio data recorded on an optical disc, so as to allow the video and audio data to be displayed on the screen of a television and outputted through speakers, respectively.
Meanwhile, for audio-only optical discs such as general CDs, optical discs recorded only with MP3 audio data, or DVD Audio discs, a DVD player can read/reproduce audio data recorded on such an optical disc, and transmit the reproduced signals to a television.
However, when receiving audio signals without any video signal associated with those audio signals, for more than a prescribed time, the television connected to the DVD player determines that it abnormally receives external input signals. Based on such a determination, the television automatically mutes the audio signals outputted through its speakers, or is automatically turned off. For this reason, where only audio signals are read/reproduced from an optical disc, the user cannot hear any normal audio sound through the speakers equipped in the television.